Todavia me amas
by Lexa.Gn
Summary: AU.Ichigo y Rukia han terminado.El no acepta esto y hara hasta lo imposible por evitar que se aleje de el.-No immporta que hoy te alejes de mi me extrañaras mañana...-
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA MUNDO F.F!**

**Les traigo otro fic de nuestra parejita favorita de todo los tiempos!IchiRuki!**

**Wiiii!Espero que les mi opinion esta buena la historia!**

**Y bueno agradezco a las siguientes personas por haber leido "El cadaver del amor":**

**gibybluu:que bueno que te gusto gracias por ponerla en favoritos y tambienpor recomendarme algunos fic,me gusto mucho el de "cosas 3"jejeje =3**

**sumire: "y al final nuestra rukia y ichigo pudieron estar juntos a pesar de la muerte"jeje sabes esa era mi idea principal al escribir el fic y asi tiene que ser!**

**Sabri:jeje gracias por leerlo y que bueno que te gusto pero te tenia que gustar por que era tu regalo OwO!y tambn gracias por tus palabras de aliento y por ser mi amiga!**

**y tambn por el desconocid que me puso el review!**

**ahora si no los interrumpo!Lean!**

**Nota:Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo!yo solo tome prestado sus personajes!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Todavía me amas*<strong>

No puedo creerlo. Ni siquiera tengo palabras para hablar por lo que me has dicho. Mi mente piensa que esto es una mentira pero tu rostro me confirma que estoy en la realidad. Tengo que despertar de este mal sueño. Veo tu rostro, esta demasiado serio y pareciera como si no fuera tuyo, tus ojos violáceos están en falta de aquel toque especial que tu les das, ahora se parecen más a los de tu hermano Byakuya, Siento que el tiempo va demasiado lento, como si cada segundo fuera una hora.

-¿Por qué?-

Pregunte. Necesitaba saber la razón. Necesitaba saber si en verdad hice algo malo para que me este diciendo esto y si fue así entonces realmente lo siento y me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad para mejorarlo.

Cuando te pregunte del por que note que tu rostro se tensaba, cerraste los ojos con fuerza, conozco esa expresión tuya. Significa que quieres evitar que yo sepa algo.

-No puedo decirte-

Intentabas sonar decidida y seria pero por mas que lo querías no podias, tenias igual los ojos solo que ahora los aflojaste un poco.

-Rukia te pido que me digas la verdad y por favor mirame-

Mas que una petición, se oyo mas como una orden. Tal vez me estaba empezando a exasperar pero tenia mis razones y tenia que saber rápido el por que estamos en esta situación.

Abriste lentamente los ojos, pero sin mirarme. Observabas algún lado de la nada . No se si estoy en lo cierto pero tu mirada denotaba tristeza y angustia, presiento que tu tampoco quieres que estemos pasando por esto. Poco a poco levantabas tu cabeza hacia donde estaba yo.

-Rukia…¿Por qué?-

Trate de no sonar de mala forma pero creo que no funciono. Tu mirada tierna de antes se estaba transformando a una de tristeza, tus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar con lagrimas amenazando con salirse. Nunca había visto esta faceta de ti, siempre demostrabas ser una persona fuerte y dura pero ahora no eres la Rukia que yo conocía. Algo me decía que tenia que abrazarte para que asi dejases de llorar pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-Lo siento,Ichigo-

Te tapaste los ojos con tus manos y saliste corriendo. Lo ultimo que escuche fue el golpe de una puerta. Me sentía como un idiota por que seguía sin moverme, mirando hacia la siquiera ya sentía mi cuerpo y me deje caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Rukia…-

Deje salir tu nombre de mi boca. No entiendo nada. Primero me dices que terminamos, después no me dices nada y ahora huyes. ¡No entiendo!. Acaso todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, la ardua pelea que tuvimos que luchar para poder estar juntos , la pequeña historia que fuimos formando…no significa nada para ti .

12:00a. pasado dos horas desde que te fuiste. Pensé que te habías encerrado en nuestro cuarto pero cuando me fije si estabas mejor descubrí que no te encontrabas dentro y que el golpe de la puerta que escuche era el de la salida . Así que decidí a esperarte pero ahora me estoy empezando a preocupar. Es demasiado tarde y afuera debe estar muy oscuro, pero por la forma en que te comportaste a lo mejor quieres estar sola un momento, pero aunque te sepas defender tu sola no podrías dar un golpe por tan frustrada que te sientes, pero…AHHH!

No tiene sentido estar peleando conmigo mismo y menos en este momento. Me recosté en el sillón para poder descansar y poder acomodar mis ideas. El cansancio me esta empezando a ganar y con esto caer en un profundo sueño no sin antes acordarme de mi Rukia y desear que este bien por el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Taraaaann!Como les parecio?<strong>

**Merezco reviews?**

**Acepto cualquier opinion, comentario,sugerencia,etc,etc, de todo menos insultos!NO LOS TOLERO!**

**Gracias por pasar y tomar su tiempo para leer esta loca idea!**

**Si me dejan Review nos veremos en la proxima!jaja **

**Atte:Lexa =3!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Hola!**

**Lo siento por la tardanza!es que tenia examenes y tareas demasiado complicadas que me impedian continuar con la historia...pero ya estoy aqui y eso es lo que importa wiiii!=3**

**Agradezco a los que me comentaron,pusieron alerta y en favoritos!de verdad siento que me dan una gran motivacion para seguir adelante!OwO!**

**Les advierto solo una cosa esta un poco cortito!pero l odemas esta bn jejeje!**

**no los interrumpo mas asi que a leer nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

><p>Dios, me siento terrible, nunca mas me volveré a dormir en el sofá. Me duele mi cuello y mi espalda. Veo la hora…son las 6:00a.m., todavía es muy temprano. Me siento y parte de los recuerdos de ayer vienen de nuevo a mi mente. Con el sueño que tengo y acordarme de todo lo que paso el dia anterior me esta empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.<p>

Para quitarme esa frustración de encima decidí darme una ducha. Fui en busca de mi ropa y alguna toalla. Estas se encontraba en nuestra habitación, sentí un pequeño rayo de esperanza al pensar que Rukia se encontraba en casa descansando plácidamente en la cama pero cual fue mi sorpresa al saber que no estaba ahí.

Me fije mejor y vi que los cajones en donde Rukia guarda sus pertenencias se encontraban abierto y igual manera se encontraba parte del armario y vi que faltaba una maleta. ¡NO POR FAVOR!. Espero que no hayas hecho lo que estoy pensando. No podría soportarlo mas al saber que te has alejado de mi.

La desesperación y la furia estaban ante mi entre todos los lugares en los que Rukia guardaba sus cosas, pero nada. Es como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Fije mi vista al tocador que estaba enfrente de mi , divise una pequeña hoja con algo escrito en la letra y me sorprendi por que era la de ella. De entre todas las cartas que hay en el mundo tenia que leer esa y me arrepiento de eso. Era una carta de despedida.

_Ichigo:_

_Lo que es mejor para nosotros estar lo único que puedo Ichigo_

_Atte:Rukia_

Quiero gritar, pero mi boca no me lo permite.

Quiero correr, pero mis pies no me responden.

Quiero llorar, pero no puedo.

Quiero a Rukia, pero no pueda estar con ella por que se ha ha de simple…

No se por que pero en vida siempre hay una persona que se fue mi madre y ahora va a ser Rukia.

No lo me va a impedir separarme de ella, la tendre a mi lado cueste lo que cueste, hare hasta lo imposible para recuperarla por que simple y sencillamente ella es mia, mi Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio!bueno?malo?cortito[eso si.]<strong>

**Merezco reviews?si es asi pongamelos no les cuesta ni un minuto de su vida!enserio!**

**Tengo una pregunta pero es algo estupida y espero que me la puedan contestar...**

**La otra vez estaba viendo que algunos fics ponen la pareja de RenjixTatsuki y me preguntaba que de donde salio eso o que o es puro inveto?espero que me puedan contestar!**

**Bno nos vemos luegito**

**Adioses,besos y abrazos**

**ATTE:Lexa!**


End file.
